


a-latte love

by rosssaliie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, flirting through coffee, owl prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: “Dude?” Sirius grabbed his friend’s shoulders and spun him around. “James, you realise she just tipped you a £10 for a £4 coffee? That’s like the fifth time she’s done that in a week!”





	a-latte love

“Next!” James used his best customer service voice, but, as it was already halfway through his shift, he could feel himself fading. The role of Starbucks cashier wasn’t the most exciting position. But when he saw the red hair and freckles appear before him, suddenly life didn’t seem that bleak. 

“Hey there,” the girl greeted nicely. She was always nice when she came in, every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at 11:30 - per James’ notice. It was halfway through her semester, he had learned, and the coffee helped her power through an economics class. “James, nice to see you again!” She smiled at him, pushing dimples into her cheeks. 

The brown haired boy pushed his glasses back up his nose and chuckled. “Heh, yeah! Lily, right? Yeah hey what’s goin’ on?” His words came out like vomit. 

“Running a little late, McGonagall is gonna kill me. Can I get my usual?” She was biting her lip and twirling one earbud. 

James punched a few buttons on his screen, remembering exactly what she asked for every time - a venti hot caramel macchiato with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle - and rang her up. “Aren’t you like a teacher’s pet though? I thought you said you were a star student.” He adjusted his hat to not hide his face, awkwardly crossing and uncrossing his ankles to get comfortable. 

Lily scoffed and removed her other earbud. She pulled her credit card from the card machine and slipped it back into her wallet. “Yeah, but this lady is strict. Like, even one mistake and I could be in deep shit.” She glanced over to the coffee machine stations and got a look of confusion. “Isn’t your friend normally working with you? He’s usually the one who makes my coffee.” 

Something close to a look of terror came upon James’ face. Sure enough, when he looked over, Sirius was nowhere to be found. “Oh my god, _ Padfoot! _ Your break should’ve ended _ five minutes ago! _” He gave Lily a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. 

The break room door swung open from the other end of the room, with a tall, black haired boy popping out from behind. He had half a donut stuffed in his mouth and his official company hat was on backwards. “What?” he mumbled through his full mouth. 

“_ Spit. The donut. Out. _” James’ voice was low, and he hoped Lily couldn’t hear him. “Lily’s order, please? Her regular?” 

Sirius nodded, his jaw seeming to unhinge as he finished the rest of his food. Wiping his hands on his apron, he started up the right machine and got to work. 

Lily broke into a fit of giggles. She was covering her mouth with her hand, and nearly her whole face was red. “Oh my god, he is so funny,” she managed to say. She glanced behind her to make sure there were no waiting customers, as she leaned against the counter. “You guys must be pretty good friends to work together so much. I don’t think my friend Marlene and I could work at the same place. We would probably kill each other.” 

James shrugged and shook his head at Sirius, before turning back to Lily. “He’s a handful, that’s for sure. I don’t think they’d keep him on without me here to manage him.” A _ hey! _ came from Sirius’ direction, but both ignored him. “So, with this McGonagall on your arse, I can’t imagine you get much free time.” Oh how he prayed to whatever deity in the sky that he sounded smooth. 

“You take what you can get, at a certain point. Like the other day, I was waiting in line at the campus store, and the teller _ swears _ I was asleep. Can you imagine? Being so tired that you fall asleep standing up!” She shook her head. “I have Sundays free, though, nearly every week. Think I might try to catch a movie.” She looked up at him, a few strands of hair falling in front of her face. “Would you-”

A body crashed into James as it slid up next to him. “_ One _ venti hot caramel macchiato with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle for the lady,” Sirius announced, in an accent that made him sound almost proper. “That’s probably the fastest I’ve made any drink in my entire career.” He smiled at his friend proudly. But when all he received was a cold glare, he ducked his head and headed back to the break room. 

James cleared his throat. “Well I guess you should get going. Don’t wanna give your professor any reason to hate you.” He smiled, trying to hide his disappointment in seeing her go. 

Lily nodded, but just as she turned to leave, she pulled out her wallet. “Oh! I almost forgot!” After fumbling around with its contents, she pulled a folded £10 bill from her wallet and handed it to him. “For the lovely conversation,” she said with a smirk. Then she turned and headed for the door, hugging her warm drink close to her chest. The bell chimed as she pushed it open, and she disappeared around the street corner. 

James watched after her, staring out the door with the money gripped gently in his hand. 

“Dude?” Sirius grabbed his friend’s shoulders and spun him around. “James, you realise she just tipped you a £10 for a £4 coffee? That’s like the fifth time she’s done that in a week!”

James scoffed. “And what about it? Maybe she really does just enjoy our talks.” But as he spoke, he unfolded the bill, releasing a small slip of paper from inside. He snatched it from the air, turning it over. “‘Downtown City Theatre. Sunday. 8:00,’” he read. He and Sirius both stared wide eyed at each other, when the doorbell rang and brought new customers. 

He hadn’t stopped staring at the paper for the past two days. It felt like a weight in his pocket for the rest of that day, and he basically displayed it on the nightstand in his room. Now, it was 7:30 Sunday night, and James was laying on the couch, staring up at the invite. Sirius and Remus were stretched and tangled over each other on the loveseat across from him. Remus’s short and neatly combed hair contrasted Sirius, and his floppy black mane. They were the epitome of opposites attracting.

“I don’t understand why he isn’t getting ready!” Remus whispered to Sirius. “Hasn’t he been in love with her since the first time she walked into the cafe?” Both boys raised their eyebrows at James.

“Yeah,” Sirius answered, “But I think he’s worried it was meant for someone else.” The look on his face was full of pity for his best friend. He’d watched James get to know Lily for the past few months. He’d been the one who noticed when she started tipping more than necessary, and also that she’d only give James the tips. To watch him struggle now was hard for Sirius. “Hey, James. Mate,” he grabbed his friends attention. “What if we go with you?”  
James shook his head slowly, almost defeatedly. “What if it is a date? And I show up with you two, and she gets the wrong idea?” He smacked his forehead, scrunching his eyes shut. “I would look so stupid!”

Remus stood up, huffing in frustration, and pulling James to his feet. “Then go! You wouldn’t want to let her down, would you?” He smiled hopefully. 

Again, James shook his head. “What if she didn’t intend to give this to me? That would look even worse!” 

“Oh my god!” Sirius shot out of the seat and grabbed James from behind. He wrapped his arms around his midsection, hoisting him a few inches off the ground. But it was enough to start moving him to the front door. 

“Woah, woah, Pads!” James struggled, flailing and attempting to squeeze out of the vice grip he seemed to be in. “Sirius, _ hey _, this isn’t funny, mate!” His fighting was futile, though. Sirius continued to carry him away, with Remus laughing in the background. He eventually let himself go limp in his friend's arms. “You’re the worst,” were his last words as Sirius plopped him outside their front door and slammed it before he could get back in.

He didn’t look too bad. A bit disheveled, maybe, but his red and gold henley and black jeans make him look fairly presentable. Thankfully, he’d been wearing shoes, so Sirius didn’t have to chuck a pair in his face. Or worse, walk all the way to the cinema and show up to his possibly-possibly not date. Now it was just a matter of facing his fears; getting up the courage to actually go down to the lobby of his building, exit the doors, and make his way further into the city. He was mumbling to himself the entire time, probably looking a little tweaked to the people he passed. 

“Just say it’s a coincidence! You had no idea she would be there!”

“Is it too soon to tell her you’re in love with her?”

“Bad, bad, very bad idea. Turn around.”

The fall air bit at his nose, his fingertips. The sky was darkening already, brightening the city lights. If he wasn’t going to meet Lily, he and his friends would most likely be out causing trouble. They had an affinity for being out late and wilding around the city. But as he’d gotten to know Lily - how smart and kind and funny and _ beautiful _ she was - something had changed in him. He almost wanted to act better, smarter. 

The Downtown City Theatre was an older building, having been there since the 60’s. The marquee had been the same since its opening, with the projectors and popcorn machines getting the updates every few years. The carpet was thin and patchy, with a cheesy dark blue and bright gold star pattern. James, Sirius, and Remus had come a few times for the horror movie special nights they held every October. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, trying to escape. He hoped that Lily wouldn’t be able to hear it. His eyes scanned the entryway of the theatre, half hoping she would be there, half hoping she wouldn’t. His heart got louder, the sound radiating into his ears and stomach. His hands trembled as he pushed them into his pockets. His feet wavered ever so slightly as he turned to leave, when-

“Jam- _ oof _!” 

James nearly blacked out when he saw Lily on the floor in front of him. In his haste and embarrassment, he’d run right into her. _ Nice going, arsehole, way to start off on the right foot _. “Lily! I’m so sorry!” He bent down and helped pull her up, silently taking in the outfit she was wearing. She looked good in anything, in his eyes, but the long sleeves and white lily flowers against a black background brought out the green in her eyes. 

She smiled widely, wrapping her hands around his arm when she was upright. “Nice to see you again.” She rocked back on her heels and gestured towards the counter. “Should we-”

“Oh yeah! Right! Movie.” Pushing his glasses up his nose, he got two tickets to an indie film she’d mentioned looking forward too, as well as a medium popcorn and two drinks. 

“You didn’t have to pay for all that, ya know?”  
“Are you kidding? It’s my pleasure.” He handed her one of the tickets and drinks, delicately carrying the rest as they made their way down the hallway to the right theatre. It was going so smoothly. The heat in his ears had started to fade. His heart had slowed to a reasonable pace. He felt like he could do it. Maybe, just maybe, he could go on a normal date with a pretty girl. But of course not, he realised, when just as they were sitting down, it all came crashing down. 

The lid of his drink popped loose, he stumbled over the leg of the seat, and before he knew it, Lily was soaked in her fizzy drink and movie theatre buttered popcorn. 

James thought he should say something. _ Apologise, dumbarse! _ But he just stared at her, frozen with shock and embarrassment and- _ Wait, is she laughing? _

Sure enough, Lily was doubled over, hands clutching her sides, strands of hair slightly falling out of her braids. Her dress was already starting to stick to her skin, and flakes of popcorn kernels were practically glued to the fabric. 

James raised his eyebrows at her. “This… doesn’t really feel like a laughing situation?” He moved his hands out to her, subconsciously worried she’d just gone insane. “Maybe you should go to the restroom and try to wash it out?” 

But she shook her head. “Nah, come on. I have a better idea.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him back out the way they came, being sure to apologize to the young kid at the counter, who would most likely be the one to clean up their mess. James snuck a handful of napkins from the dispenser on the counter, offering them to her as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I’m gonna change out of this, anyway.” She continued to drag him away from the theatre, but it only took a minute for them to reach an old brick apartment building. There was an iron fire escape on the front, looking like it was from 1920’s era New York. Even the elevator doors had a pull cage in front of them, and it made creaking noises as they moved up to the fifth floor. 

“Are you eventually gonna tell me where we’re going?” James asked flirtatiously. 

She shrugged and let out a small laugh. “Well I figured just asking ‘should we take this back to my place’ _ might _have been a bit much.” She stopped in front of the door that read 5B, pulling a keychain from her purse. “And besides,” she pushed the door open, “I have better snacks than the cinema.” 

Her apartment was not at all what he expected. In his mind, he had pictured her home to be immaculately clean and perfectly decorated. Nothing would be out of place. Instead, the fridge in the kitchen looked old. The only pieces of furniture in the living room were two bean bags. A single plant sat on the windowsill, and looked to be alive. A lamp was in the corner of the room, with three lights all pointing in different directions. The walls were a basic beige color, and there was a single collage of pictures hung on one side. 

James looked at Lily with wide eyes. “I see you went for a minimalistic aesthetic?” He smirked, hoping his comment didn’t come off as condescending. 

“Yeah,” she drolled, “All my money goes to university and food. So it was the living space that got the short end of the stick with funds.” Her keys were put on the key rack by the door, and she dropped her purse on the counter. “Make yourself at home.” 

He did as such. In no time he was lounging on the yellow bean bag, pulling apart some licorice as he waited for her to change. He had looked over the collage, most of the pictures being of friends and family. There were movie tickets, receipts, and photo booth strips. A little sign hung over it, looking hand painted and designed. _Board of Happiness_, it said. “That’s a really cute display you have!”  
Her voice echoed back from down the hall. “Thanks! The rest of this place is so bleak, I needed at least one good thing to look at.” 

The sounds of her bare feet make him turn his head.

She appeared before him in jeans, a tank top, and a cropped hoodie. Her hair was loose. “Oh good! You found the licorice.” She padded over to the kitchen and scanned the inside of the fridge. “Do you want anything, like… mildly nutritious to eat?” 

“Nope. I’ve got all I need right here.” James hugged the sweets packaging close to him and smiled lovingly.

“Good to know.” She plopped herself in the pink seat across from him with a cherry ice lolly. “This is nice. Much better than sitting awkwardly in the cinema, don't cha think?” 

He held back a small smile as he nodded. He couldn’t help but admire her like this, in such a natural state. He might’ve been able to fall asleep if he didn’t want to keep looking at her. What would Sirius say if he could see him now? Finally sitting alone and in front of the girl he’d been pining over for the last three months. The girl who chatted him up every time she came in, and tipped him extra just because. _ Speaking of… _ “Is there a reason you tipped me so much at work? I mean, a £4 coffee isn’t worth a tenner.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was always nervous to ask.” 

Lily popped the ice lolly out of her mouth, half done already. “Well, in all honesty, I had hoped you would catch on.” She slid her bean bag closer to him, so that their knees were touching. “I _ wanted _you to ask me about it. But you never did. I thought… either you just didn’t realise, or… you didn’t care.” When James looked confused, she scooted herself even closer, tangling their legs together and placing their seats directly next to each other. “James, I’ve fancied you since the first time I walked into that shop. Why do you think I keep going back for that overpriced shit?” 

He bit his lip in thought. “I mean. I - I always thought the coffee might’ve just been really good.” 

“It was for _you_, dumbarse!” She finished off the last of her snack and tossed the wooden stick aside. She shot up quickly, faster than he thought should be possible when getting out of a bean bag chair. “You hadn’t said anything about the tips, and I was gonna just give up, but Sirius told me last week that you-”  
“Wait wait wait,” James slowed her, as he also got to his feet. “_Sirius_. You mean my lanky, lazy, best friend, roommate, and coworker? _That_ Sirius? _He _told you that I like you?” He ran a hand through his hair, using all his self control to not tear it from his scalp. “I’m gonna kill him.” 

Lily’s mouth was hanging wide open, a grin slowly forming. “_ Actually _, he told me that I should ask you out, and he’d take care of the rest.” Blush crept up her cheeks, so dark it could’ve hid her freckles. 

“Oh,” was all that he said. 

And there it was. Hanging in the silence, the knowledge that they fancied each other. They just stood there, eyes locked in a soft gaze, a thousand words going unspoken between them. 

It happened in a split second. Or maybe it happened in slow motion. James couldn’t really tell, because the second their lips connected, all he could think about was the fact that they were kissing. He couldn’t focus on anything else. Not the cars passing in the street below. Not the dog yapping on the floor above them. Her hands were on his face, and his were on her waist. That was all that seemed to matter. 

The following Tuesday, Lily came in right on time. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, and she looked just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. 

“Well, well, well,” James taunted from behind the counter. “Look who it is, Pads!” He propped himself up on the linoleum and batted his eyelashes at her. “Don’t think just ‘cause we’re together now that I’ll give you coffees on the house. That would be such an abuse of power.” 

She snorted, but quickly straightened her face. “That’s okay. Just don’t expect me to keep overtipping you now.” She leaned against the counter on her hands, getting nose to nose with him. “We’ll do that privately now.”

James’ ears went bright red. 

Lily pecked his nose, receiving the coffee that Sirius had the foresight to prepare. “Buh-bye, love.” She waved, sharing a long look with the adorably flustered cashier. 

Only after she left, did James realise he’d been left to pay for it.


End file.
